fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Are Lives: Kamen Rider Phantom
Description In the near future, humans abandon a devastated Earth and travel to outer space. However, due to an unknown phenomenon that prevents them from traveling into space, humanity returns to Earth only to find it inhospitable except for Eurasia. To accommodate the entire human population, pocket dimensions are created around Eurasia to house the populace. In order to find a way to return to outer space, the humans begin reenacting human history according to the Holy Book Testament. But in the year 1413 of the Testament Era, the nations of the pocket dimensions invade and conquer World, dividing the territory into feudal fiefdoms and forcing the original inhabitants of Japan to leave. It is now the year 1648 of the Testament Era, the refugees now live in the city ship Musashi, where it constantly travels around Eurasia while being watched by the Soviet Union, the authority that runs the re-enactment of history. However, rumors of an apocalypse and war begins to spread when the Testament stops revealing what happens next after 1648. During the events of the anime, the three factions - the Spirit Army, the DEM Army, and the Desperados Project (Italian and Spanish Army), battle for total dominance of Eurasia, which they occupy. Shouichi, his adopted sister Miyabi, and their friend Arnold. After the colony which protects their hometown of Raizen is breached by Kaiju, Shouichi watches in horror as one of them eats his mother. Since then, monster arrive through the world on an irregular basis (to destroy whole city). Shoichi, an unseemingly ordinary high schooler (and amnesiac) comes across a mysterious girl (beside monster) at the ground zero and learns from his sister. He don't know what her name, she is one of the rich and she is a genius. He also learns that "her" is the commander of the unnamed airship, crewed by the unknown organization, and is recruited to make use of his mysterious ability to fight against Monsters/Beasts, Evil Spirits, DEM and prevent cultust to make a ritual world collide. Shouichi is friendly with everyone. Nothing ever seems wrong about him, except perhaps his habit of forgetting where his school-issued PDA is. However, nothing normal has been happening since the recent murder of 'his friend', prominent member of the infamous TENDO. No one knows who exactly killed him but the man responsible bears an uncanny, identical appearance to Shouichi. Seeking vengeance, the Red Clansmen of TENDO set out to get Shouichi and kill him. Everyone suspects that Shouichi is the murderer. Ounuma Shouichi was not the person who killed 'his friend' but yet another mysterious character is pulling the strings behind the curtains, a person who is quite dangerous and powerful. However, there is a catch: to fight against threat, he must recover your memories before worlds invasion. Introduction Death Are Lives: Kamen Rider Wizard is a remake Date A Live fanfiction that is created in 2014 and already complete. The story set alternately between vol. 1 to vol. 11 of Light Novels. And a re-continue since previous the prologue. Even now, the fans would known what kind the name refference from Kamen Rider Series, A Certain Magical Index, Infinte Stratos, Metal Gear, Strike The Blood, Arpeggio of the Blue Steel, Kamen Rider Kuuga, Highschool DxD, H.O.T.D, Gundam, and much more. However, this fanfic re-incorporated to Guilty Crown, Kamen Rider Kabuto, Code Geass, Gundam 00, Super Sentai Series, Mazinkizer SKL, Accel World, Sword Art Online, Arpeggio of the Blue Steel, Horizon of the Middle of Nowhere, Freezing, ULTRAMAN '''(2011 Manga), '''Godzilla (2014 Film), Vividred Operation, Guilty Crown, Akame ga Kiru, Kill La Kill, Evangelion (remake movie compilation), K Project, Sengoku Basara, Coppelion, Apocrypha Getter Robo DARKNESS (Remake manga, it seems mature), Super Herone Chronicle '(Familliar of Zero, Symphogear) ', Super Hero Generation, Attack on Titan, Valvrave the Liberator '''and A Certain Magical Index / A Cetain Scientific Railgun.' And now there is a catch: to fight against Monster, he must recover your memories before it does. Universal Disclaimer '''Date A Live' belongs to AIC+, Production IMS and Funimation. Kamen Rider Series belongs to Toei Company, Ishimori Production, ADK and TV Asahi. Death Are Lives '''are related works belong to 867428. '''Mazinkaizaer SKL '''are belongs to Bandai Visual, '''Accel World '''are belongs to Sunrise, Dengeki Bunko, Viz and Kawahara Reki, '''Sword Art Online '''are belongs to Aniplex, Dengeki Bunko, Yen Press, A-1 Pictures and Kawahara Reki, '''Gundam Series '''are belogs to Bandai, Tomino Yoshiyuki and Sunrise, '''Code Geass '''are belongs to Bandai Visual, Sunrise, CLAMP and Taniguchi Goro, '''Guilty Crown '''belongs to Production I.G and Funimation, '''K Project '''belongs to GoHands and Viz Media, '''Sengoku BASARA '''belongs to Production I.G, Capcom and Funimation, and everything else belongs to their respectful owners. Please support the offical release. Settings The setting takes place in the future in an AU version of Date A Live. This is actually a retelling of Guilty Crown with the Date A Live as a protagonists and main character. It feels like a movie fic with all chapters, which this contains some explicitly violence, suggestive sexual content, strong language, drug used and '''too much SPOILERS from main series. However, this stories was actually material from Date A Live (Live Action Movie). EpisodesCategory:Date A Live FanfictionCategory:Kamen RidersCategory:Mobile Suit GundamCategory:Code GeassCategory:High School DxD Fan FictionsCategory:Bleach Fan FictionCategory:Fan Fiction Story and differences Main article: Death Are Lives: Kamen Rider Phantom/Story and difference Trivia # This story is actually alternate prequel (which take place in AU) from Death Are Lives.